


Fathers and Lovers

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Lovers

When Kai climbs from the lake, he is sodden, tormented – and glacial

Arthur offers his heart with his outstretched hand

“Let me be the big brother now……”

 

Yet Kai will not bend

The longhouse is coated in ice

 

Perhaps without my presence………….

 

I ride off to Yorath

Affable company

I observe his lively daughter …….. maybe one day ……..

 

But I am only anxious to know if all is mended………

 

Returning home

My sons talking quietly at the forge

Smelting? Tempering? Perpetual love?

 

Their fingers whisper together across the hilt

Kai’s smile beacons the dusk

And my heart is radiant


End file.
